Losing
by Word Life 316
Summary: If only they had known the truth. Then he wouldn't be like this, hanging on by a thread DxS
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is something I came up with a few days ago. I'm not sure if it'll work, but I'm gonna give it a shot anyway

Losing

Chapter 1

By Word Life 316

It seemed like any other day for local half Danny Phantom slash Danny Fenton, it had been another gratifying day of ghost hunting with his friends Sam, Tucker and his sister Jazz as he sucked the last stray ghost into the Fenton Thermos.

"DANNY LOOK OUT!" screamed Sam, That's when he felt something coming fast behind him and narrowly missing, jus brushing his hair on his head, he turned around and saw his parents, completely armed with weapons.

"Mom, Dad! What are you doing!" screamed Jazz as the trio ran over to the ghost obsessed adults.

"What I've been wanting to do for a long time, tearing that ghost molecule by molecule" said Jack as he shot a sort of dart right into Danny's shoulder, a moment later Danny's body was racked with pain, he screamed as waves of pain surged throughout his body while his friends watched in horror, Danny's screams had also attracted a large crowd. Finally the screaming stopped and Danny's head slumped forward, he wasn't dead, just very weak. He also realized that he couldn't move or do anything.

"What did you do to him" asked Sam hysterically.

Jack grinned "It's the Fenton Immobilizer, it sort of paralyses a ghost for a good 15 minutes, just enough time to BRING HIM DOWN" he yelled the last path as Maddie and him aimed their guns at the ghost boy, unaware that they were aiming at their own flesh and blood.

Inside the crowd their was a mixture of emotions, most of the adults were happy that the pest was finally getting what was coming to him, most of the little kids who saw Danny Phantom as their hero were crying and begging them no to hurt him however one person in particular was watching with a huge smile on her face, her name was Valerie Grey and watching this was the greatest moment of her life.

"FIRE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed the three as Jack and Maddie shot a powerful ball of energy right at Danny, who could only watch in horror as they came closer and closer towards.

Then they hit.

Danny's body started to fall; to Sam it seemed like forever as she started running towards his falling body, finally Danny landed on the ground with a massive thump on the sidewalk, right in front of her. She screamed as she fell to her knees and held him in her arms.

"DANNY! DANNY SPEAK TO ME!" screamed Sam who was even more hysterical then before, Jazz and Tucker were standing over them while the crowd had also came over as Jack, Maddie and Valerie looked on and wondered what the hell Sam was doing.

Danny's eyes slowly opened revealing the glowing green orbs that Sam had grown to adore.

"Sam..." he said weakly.

"What?" she asked, putting her ear close to his lips.

"I...I...lo...love you" he said before his eyes closed shut.

Sam was so over come with emotions she held Danny's limp body close to hers as the tears fell like mad, just then two rings formed around his waist, one went up, the other went down. What was revealed made everybody gasp; Jack and Maddie dropped their weapons in horror. Danny Phantom was...a kid, a living breathing human kid or at least he used to be living and breathing.

Maddie slowly walked over to Danny, _"This can't be right, this has to be a dream" _she thought. She couldn't believe it; she refused to believe it SHE HAD KILLED HER ONLY SON!

"Danny?" she said in a soft voice, which was met by the anger glare of her daughter.

"YOU STAY AWAY YOU, YOU...MONSTER! YOU OBSESSION OF GHOSTS HAS KILLED YOU SON! YOUR AN EVIL COLDHEARTED BITCH!" screamed Jazz at her mothers face.

"Wait, he's alive" screamed Tucker, feeling a faint but quite obvious pulse. Sam removed her head from the crook of Danny's neck, wiping the tears away and started to smile when she noticed the slight rise and fall of Danny's chest.

"Quick we got to get him to the hospital!" ordered Jazz as Sam and Tucker picked Danny up. Jack headed towards them to help but was halted by Jazz.

"You've done enough already tonight Jack" she said the last word like it was the most vile word in the world, and as of right now to her, it was "Quick get him into my car" ordered Jazz as they placed him in the back seat, with his head in Sam's lap as she sped away.

Valerie couldn't believe it _"Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom" _she said to herself over and over again. People in the crowd were speechless, the kids were crying.

And that's when Maddie fainted

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been way to busy. But I had some free time on my hands so I decided to update

Losing

Chapter 2

By Word Life 316

Sam's hair whipped in the air as Jazz sped towards the hospital in her convertible; all the while she cradled Danny in her arms. Tears fell from Sam's hair as she looked at his closed eyes and remembered the last thing he said before he passed out.

"I...I love you"

_"He can't die!" _she thought _"Not before I tell him I love him too"_, she held Danny close to her and saw the blood seeping through his shirt from the blast, she just prayed that they could get there on time.

Just then the car came to a screeching halt; Sam was so pre-occupied she hadn't realized that they had arrived at the hospital.

"COME ON LET'S HURRY" shrieked Jazz as she helped Sam pick Danny up and carry him to the entrance.

"HELP US, ANYBODY" yelled Jazz in the waiting room, within moments a doctor was with them.

"What happened to him?" asked the Doctor.

Jazz, Tucker and Sam looked at each other and silently agreed not to tell them what really happened "He was in an accident" explained Jazz.

"We need to help him now, get me a stretcher now!" ordered the doctor, a stretcher came out and Danny was placed on it.

---------------------------------------------------

Her vision slowly came back "Wh...where am I, what happened?" she asked groggily.

"You fainted, I brought you home" replied Jack, before handing her a glass of water.

She was halfway through it when she remembered what had happened, she spat out the water and started screaming "DANNY! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I KILLED MY SON! I KILLED MY BABY BOY!" she screamed frantically as well as tears falling like mad from her eyes.

Jack held onto her shoulders as he tried to calm her down "Shh shh It's ok, he isn't dead, Jazz drove him to her the hospital".

"DON'T YOU GET IT JACK! I SHOT HIM! I SHOT MY ONLY SON! JAZZ WAS RIGHT, I AM A MONSTER!" she held onto her husband and cried her eyes out in his chest, Jack looked at her and felt the same amount of quilt she was feeling as tears fell from his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------

Jazz, Tuck and Sam were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for any news about Danny. Jazz had her arm around Sam, trying to comfort her. While Tuck watched TV, it was one of those cheap, tacky soap operas until a news break occurred.

"Guys look" Tucker said the girls, pointing to the TV.

Jazz and Sam gasped, a reporter was standing where the accident had happened.

"I'm reporting live from Central Park, where less than an half an hour ago, resident ghost-boy Danny Phantom was taken down by local ghost hunters Jack and Maddie Fenton. However, this story has a horrible twist, Danny Phantom is human, that's right viewers, Danny Phantom is a human. Danny Phantom is actually local teenager, Danny Fenton. According to eyewitnesses Danny was hit in the chest and landed right were I'm standing, at the time he apparently changed back into human, someone was heard screaming "He's Alive" and he was taken to hospital in an unknown car. The ghost hunters, who were in fact Danny's parents left soon after, seeing as how the mother had fainted." The reporter said.

"Mom...fainted?" said Jazz

"But right now, this town must ask itself, how could we have ever considered this 14 year old boy, to be evil? For Channel 4, I'm Neil McMahon"

---------------------------------------------------

"We should probably go to the hospital" suggested Jack.

"I can't! I can't face them, I'm sure they will never want to see me again" said Maddie as she wiped the tears away.

"Why wouldn't Danny just tell us he was the ghost boy" asked Jack in which he received a slap from Maddie.

"You're an idiot Jack! Let's think about it for a minute "LET'S DISECT THE GHOST" "LETS RIP IT APART MOLECULE BY MOLECULE" we were scaring him shitless, of course he wouldn't have told us" Maddie yelled.

Jack rubbed his face where she had slapped him "I guess you're right"

"Please Jack just leave me alone" said Maddie.

"You sure" asked Jack.

"Just go" she replied before lying on the bed in the fettle position, Jack closed the door and gave a long sigh before heading to the kitchen, he wasn't even sure all the Fudge in the world could help him through this.

---------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, a girl sat huddled in the corner of her bedroom while she cried her eyes out.

"It was him, it was him all along" she said while she cried. She then stood up and ripped everything off the wall, the newspaper clippings, the photos and especially the one of him on the dartboard. She then picked up the photo of the boy with blue eyes and black hair, who just mere hours ago, she saw plummeting from the sky.

She held the picture close to her chest and cried like crazy.

"Danny...I'm so sorry" she sobbed.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
